I Like You But Your An Angel
by Halo Babe12
Summary: This may have nothing to do with the catagory but i had to pick something becuase it wouldn't let me publish it without choosing one but the story is about a girl named Bethany hope you like you!


CHAPTER 1

You won't believe what just happened! I was sitting on the couch watching TV when i got a text from Damian saying "Hey" but the odd thing is that he barley even ever has his phone on... But he isn't any guy he is the "hotest guy in the whole school"! I texted him back "Heyyy" with a sideways smiley face just to be cute! Even though we don't talk much at school, we will still communicate in texting language. We have pretty good conversations if you ask me. After thirty minutes to an hour has passed i decided i should stop doing lazy stuff like watch TV and text that i should go take a shower. As soon as i got off of the couch my mom comes home carrying 5 bags of take out food...

"Bethany i'm home" she says walking into the kitchen with the 5 bags of take out food still in her hand.

"UH? i see that your home" i reply in WTF can't she see that i know she is home attitude "and what is up with all the bags of take out food?".

"I didn't feel like cooking tonight because i had a long day at work so i brought home food" she says matter factly.

Oh yeah because sitting at a desk on a computer all day is soooo hard of course i don't say this but i am thinking it.

"Um ok? I'm going to go get in the shower then i will be done to eat" as i am headinng towards the bathroom and trying avoid any more conversations with her right now.

I am in the shower when i realized that my mom came home two hours early from "work". questions started to go through my head like Did my spainish teacher call her at work to tell her about my test grade? Or is she sick? Is she pregnent? I hurried up as fast as i could in the shower, got dressed, and ran down the stairs. Only to find my mom at the table with a MAN.

she stood up and said "Bethany i would like you to meet my fiance Marc, Marc this is my daughter Bethany".

Marc trying to be a gentalmen stood up and reached out his hand and said "hi".

I shoke his hand because i wanted to be palite and then kindly said "mom can i talked to upstairs?" and then added "ALONE.

"Sure... I will be up in a minute" looking embarassed.

I started to heading up the stairs when i herd my mom tell Marc " Will you please excuse me a couple minutes so i could explain things to bethany?".

Marc replys kindly "Sure i will wait here an take all the time you need Suger Cube".

WTF? Did he really just say Surger Cube? I herd my mom A.K.A Surger Cube walking towards the stairs so i raced up the stairs. My house isn't a small house because it has 4 floor being the basement. The second floor is the living room and kitchen. The third floor is where the master bedroom,master bathroom is, and also a guest room and the guest bathroom. Then the forth floor is my room, bathroom and another guest room and guest bathroom. Since i had to go up three floors just to get to my room i was panting so hard because i was like a race car going up them. I go into my room and grab a magazine and act like im looking at it when my mom comes in my room.

When she entered she said "look honey i know that it is weird that me and Marc are getting married and i didnt tell you but i didnt know how to tell you. I also didn't know if i liked him enough to tell you. I'm sorry"

"How long have you guys been dating and didn't tell me?" i say in a horrified attitude. I was beyond pissed that she kept this information from me for so long.

"I have known Marc my whole life. But we started dating June 15th of last year." She says.

"WOW! Are you really my mother? So everytime i asked you if you had a boyfriend yet and you answered what seemed to me truthfuly which i was wrong with a "NO" those were lies? How could you go out with him every night while telling me you had to work? Is your life made of lies?" i say tears coming to my eyes.

"Honey please..." I cut what she was abbout to say after that and said "no don't apologize to me right now! I am leaving and don't wait up". I ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door with Marc giving me a werid look. I would usally walk on the beach at times like these but i decide that instead i was going to go back inside ignore my mom grab my keys and cell phone. Call Amanda and go to her house and tell her the whole story. Hopefully her dumb butt boyfriend won't be there but i don't care if he is because i need to talk this out with someone other then my mom. So i go inside and ignore my mom, grab my keys an cell phone. I walk to my car and pull out at a red light i dial Amandas number and wait for her to answer.

"Hello" she says through the cell phone line.

"Amanda i am on my way to your house right now" i say while trying to drive.

"why? what is wrong?" she says back.

"i will tell you when i get to your house" i say back and add "oh and make sure dumb butt isn't there.

"Kevin isn't dumb and he left an hour ago so your good" amanda kindly says.

"ok well i will be there in ten minutes" i reply

"ok see ya in a bit. LOVE YOU" she says very loudly

"love you too" i say but not loud like her.

I press the end button on the phone. I just turned my head towards the road when it happened. 


End file.
